1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filler for a water tank, and more particularly to a water filler having a quick water stop function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water filler 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is mounted in a water tank 4 and comprises an inner filling tube 11 mounted in the water tank 4 to supply the water into the water tank 4, an outer filling tube 12 mounted on the inner filling tube 11 and having an upper end formed with a water outlet 121 communicating with the inner filling tube 11, a floating barrel 13 movably mounted on the outer filling tube 12, a support bar 14 adjustably mounted on the floating barrel 13 by a control unit 15, and a press plate 16 having a first end pivotally mounted on an upper end of the support bar 14 and a second end 161 pivotally mounted on the upper end of the outer filling tube 12. Thus, when the water level in the water tank 4 reaches a predetermined height, the second end 161 of the press plate 16 is moved by pivot of the press plate 16 to block the water outlet 121 of the outer filling tube 12 so as to stop the water filling action.
However, the water level in the water tank 4 is lifted slowly, so that the second end 161 of the press plate 16 cannot be moved rapidly to block the water outlet 121 of the outer filling tube 12 so as to stop the water filling action rapidly, thereby causing water consumption.